warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Palesand's Sacrifice
Prologue "Palepaw." Palepaw glared at the massive tom trudging beside her, his russet pelt was wind-ruffled and large knots were matted into his fur. "To catch that fish, you are going to have to get into the water." Tigerfang, her mentor stated- his sharp teeth stuck out from his upper lip. "I am not getting my paws wet." Palepaw protested, the light golden she was staring at the water fiercley- as if it was a threat of some sort. "Make me do something else- harvest the reeds, get herbs and leaves! I'm not stepping into that water!" "It's in our blood to hunt fish- we are the only clan that is capable of doing it! Windclan has their hares, Thunderclan has squirrels and Shadowclan has their rats." Palepaw's nose wrinkled. Fish is bad enough. There's nothing good to eat out here! ''She protested silently. Fish was stinky and wet, it was a hassle to get ahold of the big ones. "Starclan gave us thick pelts and webbed paws for a reason." "All the Thunderclan apprentices pass by, and they say we are giant frogs with fur." Palepaw said, looking at her webbed paws. "Why don't we just forget about Starclan's gift. Fish isn't the only prey in the forest. We have everything the other clans have! Squirrels, hares and rats don't have boarders set! They can cross whenever they want!" "But we don't eat squirrels, hares and rats. Rats carry disease." Palepaw sniffed, narrowing her eyes and lifting a paw to take a few laps at it. "I want to go to sleep." Palepaw complained, her ears pressed back. "It's also chilly out here, the camp is warmer." She wanted to curl into her moss bed and relax- not get her paws drenched. Tigerfang growled. "Sleep?" He echoed madly, looking at Palepaw with his owl-round eyes. "Frogdung, I can't take this. You're dismissed, Palepaw." Palepaw looked at Tigerfang with intense anger before giving a small bow and slowly walking away from him. "I know I don't want to do this to you- but it's time I tell-" He was cut off by Palepaw suddenly thrusting her muzzle up to his- her eyes wide with horror. "''Please don't tell Minnowsplash and Pricklefoot! They will be really mad!" "I bet they will be." Tigerfang sniffed. "They thought their daughter, their only kit would become as great a warrior as she could. But- the one who they had their hopes high for can't even get her paws wet." Tigerfang pushed past Palepaw and picked up speed as he circled the fresh kill pile. Palepaw stuck out her tongue at the russet tabby before thundering towards the reeds. Palepaw sat down in front of the reeds, watching as the fat, brown heads swayed in the wind. "Hey, Palepaw." She turned to see Frogpaw. "What was that?" Palepaw looked at the tabby tom, his dark hazel eyes hardened with concern. "What was what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "That. Why was Tigerfang so mad? He walked into the camp to grab a salmon then he disappeared. Like he usually does after a gathering- or when he was in a fight." Frogpaw began to stack piles of reeds together. "Did you come here to help us collect reeds? The elder's den could use some patching up." "First- I don't know why Tigerfang was mad." She lied, glancing nervously over her shoulder. "Maybe he was just tired. Or he going to see Mistfeather- Robinblaze said that her kits are coming. In at least a quarter-moon." She paused, looking at the reeds. "I didn't really come to help." She added. "Sorry. I should go, I should really go." Palepaw dashed into the camp- quickly turning on her heels and giving Frogpaw a smile. "Bye!" "Bye?" Frogpaw cocked his head as Palepaw raced into the camp. "Pale-" It was too late, a stack of reeds was suddenly scattered across the bank. "Thistles and thorns." Frogpaw growled, pushing the reeds back into their original formation. Palepaw raced away from the bank where Frogpaw was- yelped as she clashed into one of the warriors. "Minnowsplash!" Her fur stood on end as she looked up at the mottled she-cat. Had Tigerfang come to tell her? Was that why Minnowsplash was staring at her so harshly? "It's humid out here this sunrise, isn't it?" She meowed nervously. Minnowsplash shrugged. "Palepaw, aren't you supposed to be training? With Tigerfang?" She asked, tipping her ears forwards. "I don't see him." She craned her neck to look for Palepaw's mentor. "Tigerfang?" She let out a slow sigh of relief- Minnowsplash probably didn't know about Tigerfang's frustration. "He said I could take a break. From fishing." She said quickly, looking down at her paws. "Fishing?" Minnowsplash echoed- sniffing Palepaw's pelt. Palepaw flinched away, taking a step back. "You aren't wet at all." Minnowsplash growled, watching as Palepaw began to back away. "You're lying! How could you have dried off that fast?" Palepaw gasped, looking at Minnowsplash. "No- we weren't fishing. We were actually packing reeds together with Frogpaw. For the elder's den." Minnowsplash cocked a brow, before slowly turning. "Where are you going?" Palepaw asked fretfully, watching as Minnowsplash took a step further into the camp. "To see Robinblaze. I got a thorn lodged in my paw pad this morning when I went on a patrol. We put up some fight with those pesky Windclan cats. Mousestrike was fighting one of the warriors- he lost a lot of blood- Robinblaze and Swiftpaw just weren't quick enough to patch up all his wounds. Your father will be at the vigil tonight. I'll be off, you should get back to Tigerfang- before he throws a fit." "Alright." Palepaw watched as Robinblaze staggered towards Robinblaze's den. Palepaw watched as Minnowsplash disappeared into Robinblaze's den before spinning on her heels and returning to the centre of the camp. "Tigerfang? Tigerfang?" She scavenged for the wild-furred tom, he was probably still mad about her reluctant behavior. "Where are you?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Shadedleaves' Characters